greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Pope Hilde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eris page and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 21:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) This message is to welcome you to Greek Mythology Wikia. We here all look forward to contributions. While everyone here is anxious to here your insight into the world of Greek Mythology we do have one or two things that the administrators do like to ask for. We like to avoid profanity placed in the entries, we like to ask that your additions be relevant and not random things placed in, it forces the administrators to rollback entries (Yyp and I have had to deal with that recently) finally, if you are going to add to our photo gallery which I encourage you to do please make sure the images are associated with the right topics i.e. placing an image of the Sphinx on a page relating to Zeus and finally please don't post so called "selfies" in the photo gallery or on pages. Other than that just have some fun posting and reading the entries. If you have any questions or need help with an article you are writing feel free to send a message on my Talk Page Thgiliwt (talk) 05:17, May 12, 2015 (UTC)Thgiliwt :Thank you for the welcomes! Pope Hilde (talk) 16:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) The planetary names do not pertain to the mythology that is the reason for the removal. Thgiliwt (talk) 20:56, May 12, 2015 (UTC)Thgiliwt The information you placed should be placed in the "Trivia" part of the page. Feel free to re-submit it there Thgiliwt (talk) 21:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC)Thgiliwt :Thank you for clarifying that for me. I think a religion and a dwarf planet named for Eris are the most significant things to happen to Eris, but understand you want them separate from the portions that are mythology. :There have been myths written about the gods and other beings since the days of Ancient Greece. Do you want references to those more modern myths be placed in the Trivia section or above it? Pope Hilde (talk) 16:50, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi. Well, Fu Lin doesnt seem to be around anymore and I'm really only here to keep the vandalism in check. So if you want to discuss the contents or direction of the wiki, Thgiliwt is the person to talk to. He does pretty much all the work here these days. 11:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yyp, I see the community message has been changed. Thanks for that and your note! Pope Hilde (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2015 (UTC)